Love, Lies and Life
by Seaheeler
Summary: Can you really have everything you've ever wanted?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Sea Patrol lovers!

I'm back with another one! I wrote this one on the plane coming back from Melbourne yesterday. PS if anyone one is a fan of Lisa McCune I highly recommend the new MTC production she's in called Gloria!

I'm struggling to write a Kate fic without Dutchy in it, even if they're not romantically involved I feel that in the end their friendship was important and they had a genuine connection.

In saying that I promise that some of my fics will be Mike and Kate, even if they still involve Dutchy but I'm not going to tell you which ones! *evil laugh* you'll just have to read them to find out which ones!

Disclaimer – as usual I didn't create any of the characters nor do I own them.

Feedback is greatly appreciated, I need to know if you're enjoying my insane thoughts hahaha.

Love, Lies and Life

Chapter 1

Kate lay back in to corner of the couch and sighed, her eyes scanned around their house. It was her dream house, a beautiful, modern two storey home overlooking the water but it was missing something, the most important thing, a family. She curled her body into the nook of the corner and rested her hand on the top of the couch, the light caught the princess cut diamond of her engagement ring. She lifted her hand slightly and tilted her head, she stared at the ring on her finger. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, she held in until she couldn't hold it any more. She exhaled loudly and sobs of heartache immediately followed.  
This wasn't working, this is what she thought she wanted but in reality it was making her miserable. She always thought the Navy was his life, but in fact it was hers too. She had given up her career in an attempt to start a family, but a family wasn't happening, he was away too much. What would happen when a baby arrived? She would still be alone but with a baby and it still wouldn't be a family.  
All her friends from the Hammersley had moved on, they had lost contact, mostly her fault as she had been trying to make up for lost time with Mike and therefore neglected other relationships so she no longer had anyone she could confide in.

She reached for her phone and looked at it for a minute, it was like her body took over, she unlocked it and dialled a familiar number. It rang once, she quickly hung up, her heart was racing, she clenched her phone to her chest.

"C'mon Kate, since when are you scared?"

She unlocked it and punched in the number harder than before, determined not to chicken out.

"Hi..."

Her voice was croaky from nerves, she cleared her throat and put on her best professional voice.

"Sorry, my name is Kate McGregor and I would like to make an appointment to see Commander White... No, I need to see her today, it's urgent...Yes, I can be there in 15...Yes, Kate McGregor, thank you."

She hung up the phone, her hand was shaking. What had she done? There was no going back now.

Navcom.

Kate waited nervously outside Maxine's office, she watched as her ex co workers rushed around, the office was a buzz. She smiled as she remembered the thrill of being in the Navy, there was always something happening, always action. She glanced down at her right leg, it twitching, she rested her hand on it to try and settle it. The door open behind her, she jumped up and was met with her ex boss, Maxine White. Maxine smiled at her politely but was secretly concerned as to why she was here.

"Kate! Good to see you! Come in! How's everything going?"

Maxine put ushered her into the office, Kate's mind raced trying to decided how to approach this. She liked Maxine but she felt awkward, Maxine was her ex boss, her husband's ex lover and her husband's son's mother. She didn't know what her reaction would be. Kate stood at attention, a habit of being in her office.

"Maxine, thanks for seeing me..."

Maxine sat at her desk, Kate on the other side, she smiled as she felt the sense of déjà vu. Kate looked at her feet trying to think where to start, just say it Kate, you can do this. She slowly looked up and her gaze locked on to Maxine's. Maxine clamped her hand together on the desk, waiting for Kate to start taking, after all she was the one who called this meeting, she noticed the worried look on her face.

"Not like you to be in here speechless Kate, what's up?"

All of Kate's well thought out starting lines went out the window. She couldn't focus, she was too anxious, her mouth took over and blurted out.

"I want to re-enlist."

Maxine stiffened and shifted in her chair, she knew Mike and Kate were trying to start a family but this meant that there was something wrong. She tried to put on her most non judgemental voice.

"Have you spoken to Mike about this?"

Kate shook her head slightly, not wanting to admit that she hadn't. A sense of annoyance came over her, why did she need his permission? Sure they were married, but he still got to do everything he loved.

"I'll be honest with you Maxine, I was nervous coming to talk to you about this because of your friendship with Mike. I don't expect you to understand but I need your help as my former boss."

Maxine listened, there had to be a good reason for this and she was going to find out. Kate straightened herself in her chair.

"Ma'am, I'm dying.."

Maxine looked stunned, Kate realised what she had said and quickly corrected herself.

"Oh no, not literally but on the inside. I can't be this housewife/stay at home mum. I've tried doing other things but I miss the Navy, I was damn good at my job and I loved it. It doesn't help that I'm sitting at home waiting for him and what if we did have a family? I would be doing it by myself, that's not fair to anyone."

Maxine took a moment to think, Mike was her friend and was probably always going to defend him but if she was being honest with herself she did sympathise.

"So, what do you want to do Kate?"

Kate's eyes darted around the office, she could feel Maxine's eyes on her. She didn't want to say it, especially to Maxine, she suspected that she had residual feelings for Mike when they got together. She spun her wedding ring around her finger avoiding Maxine's stare.

"I want a fresh start, I'm leaving Mike."

It was the last thing Maxine expected Kate to say, she jumped up from her chair.

"Kate, I think you need to talk to Mike, it's not fair for you to just leave."

Kate was now on the defensive.

"Is it fair for me to be unhappy? Or worse, both of us be unhappy?"

Maxine could tell Kate was getting worked up, she tried a new approach, a friend not her boss, she walked around her desk and sat next to her.

"Of course not Kate, but you guys are married, he deserves an explanation."

Kate could feel her leg twitching again, she took a deep breath in.

"I know, but I'm scared he'll convince me to stay and I'll just end up resenting him, he doesn't deserve that."

Maxine didn't want any part in help Kate leave Mike but looking at her she saw a bit of herself.

"I want you to think about this carefully Kate, Mike loves you and..."

Kate wasn't going to be talked out of it, she had to think about herself for once. She politely interrupted.

"I know Ma'am, I love him too, I always will but it's just not working. Last year you told me the Navy was his life and it is. I don't want to be the one who takes that away from him, you know that he would threaten to quit again and I can't let him do that!"

Kate glanced sideways at Maxine hoping that she would understand her predicament, hoping she didn't think that she was being completely selfish.

"Maxine, I've made up my mind, I know you'll support him through this."

Maxine let out a sigh, she knew she wasn't going to win. At least it was her handling this and not a stranger, maybe Mike would take it better hearing it from her?

"Ok Kate, I can put through your application. With your record I don't believe there would be an issue but the only thing is that there are no postings available here. I'll make some calls and get back to you."

A relieved expression covered Kate's face, she stood up and hugged Maxine.

"Thank you for understanding."

Kate walked out the office and made her way to the car park, she got into her car and gripped the steering wheel trying to compose herself, she gripped harder, her knuckles were white. She took a deep breath in though her nose and exhaled though her mouth, she looked at herself in the rear view mirror and burst into tears. No matter how much this hurt she knew it was the right decision. Mike would eventually understand, he may not forgive her but maybe that would be easier.

The next day.

Kate's was in the kitchen doing dishes, her phone rang.

"Hang on, hang on..."

She pulled off one of her gloves and chucked her phone in-between her ear and neck.

"Kate McGregor..."

"Kate, it's Maxine, just letting you know there's an XO position in Darwin."

She paused, it wasn't ideal, not far enough away and there would be a chance that they would still see each other, but it was better than nothing.

"Ma'am that's great! I'll take it."

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Maxine?"

"Kate, the only thing is that they would need you there to tomorrow, they sail the morning after."

A sick feeling came over Kate, Mike wasn't due back for 2 days, she didn't want to do this over email while he was at sea.

"It's ok I'll sort it out, thanks."

"Kate, I wouldn't be a very good friend or boss if I didn't ask again, is this really the way you want to go about this?!"

Kate ignored her question.

"Thanks Maxine, tell them I will be there tomorrow."

Kate slid into a chair at the kitchen bench, it was starting to sink in. She wasn't expecting to get a position so fast. She pulled open the 3rd drawer and got out a pen and a piece of paper and started to write.

Dear Mike,

Kate inhaled sharply, she bit her lip and fought back her tears, this was harder than she thought.

Dear Mike,  
Please know that this is not your fault, I could no longer sit at home and watch my life go by. This way was the only way as I know you would do anything to stop me, including trading places which I know would make you just as miserable.  
I have re joined the Navy and have been posted interstate, I missed it too much, you of all people should understand.  
I'm sorry, please don't hate me.

All my love,  
Kate McGregor

She quickly folded the note and wrote his name on in, she removed her rings and placed them on top. She ran upstairs and started to shove her belongings into a bag, tears poured down her cheeks. She headed to the door, she stopped to take one last look around, this was it. For a split second she thought about taking it all back, but instead she turned and slammed the door shut.

The next afternoon - Darwin – HMAS Coonawarra HQ.

Kate walked along the docks of Darwin's naval base, she approached the edge and closed her eyes. The warm sea breeze caressed her face, it reminded her of Cairns in fact it everything was very similar, she hoped not all things would be similar. She looked at her watch, she didn't want to be late, she was about to meet her new Commander, CO and Buffer.

Kate waited outside Commander Simms office, as she heard the door open she felt the hairs on the back of her arms stand up. She turned around to see her new Commander, he was an older gentleman with a strict face, more grey hairs than coloured with the classic "desk figure".

"Lieutenant, come in..."

Kate stood up straight, shoulders back and walked into the office. She wanted to present herself with confidence and not how she was feeling, like the new kid on their first day of school in the middle of term.  
She eyeballed the other two men standing in the office, she did a double take on the younger of the two, she recognised him. Commander Simms was about to formally introduce them when Kate shrieked with excitement.

"Dutchy?!"

Dutchy's head spun around, a giant smile appeared on his face. They broke formalities and hugged each other. Commander Sims cleared his throat, Kate realised how inappropriate she was acting and stepped back in line and turned back to the Commander.

"Oh sorry Sir, Petty Officer Mulholland and I used to serve together!"

Dutchy tried to hold back his amusement at Kate's slip up, it wasn't often that Kate broke protocol.

"Best XO I could ask for Sir, we're very lucky to have her!"

Kate smiled back at Dutchy. Commander Simms' eyes looked them up and down, he wasn't a fan of his officer's being close on a personal level, it always caused problems. He decided to let it go for now, he didn't know enough about them to judge.

"Well it's good to know that you will be able to work cohesively together then. Lieutenant McGregor, your CO, Commander Greg Day."

Kate saluted and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you McGregor, I've heard good things! Well we depart 0800 tomorrow, I'll meet you on deck at 0700?"

Kate held back her enthusiasm, she was back in professional mode after her slip up.

"Can't wait Sir!"

Greg put his hat back on.

"Good, well I'll leave you in Dutchy's capable hands to show you around."

Kate and Dutchy wandered through the HQ grounds, he glanced sideways at her periodically. He thought it was strange that she wasn't saying much, he wondered what had happened to Kate and Mike, last he heard she had left the Navy and they were married. They hadn't spoken in nearly a year, he was a little hurt when he heard she and Mike and got hitched and he wasn't invited but he had later heard that a lot of the crew weren't present and that they had kind of dropped off the radar. He had to break the silence, he decided to start with a non threatening question.

"So... what's been happening?"

Kate kept walking, she didn't know if that was a general question or did it really mean "What are you doing back in the Navy? Where are Mike and your children?"  
Dutchy noticed her hesitation.

"Sorry X, I didn't think that would be such a hard question."

Kate stopped dead in her tracks, tears started to well in her eyes, she tried to quickly wipe them away before he noticed. Dutchy kept talking as he walked along, when there was no response he realised that she hadn't continued with him. He turned around and saw her tear stained face, his protective instincts took over and ran back and wrapped his arms around her. He squeezed her tight as a million questions popped into his head, he was stumped as to what to say next, he tried to lighten the mood.

"Hey, I didn't think you missed me that much!"

Kate laughed half heartedly between sniffles, she nuzzled into him fitting perfectly under his arm into the nook of his arm pit, she squeezed him back. He led her over to a bench and sat down, still holding her.  
Dutchy felt her sobs get more intense, he didn't want to upset her more but as she had said to him years before, you need to talk about it.

"C'mon Kate, it's me Dutchy, your favourite buffer..."

Kate tried to compose herself, she crossed her legs on the bench and placed her hands in her lap. She felt his concerned stare but couldn't manage to bring her eyes to meet his.

"I left him..."

Dutchy couldn't make out what she was saying, he lent in closer.

"Kate?"

Her gaze slowly met his, his eyes were filled with worry.

"Mike's back in Cairns."

Dutchy's eyes squinted and brow furrowed, he didn't quite understand.

"So you guys are doing the long distance thing then, that's gotta be..."

Kate considered nodding along to avoid the next part of the conversation. She interrupted him.

"No, I left him."

Dutchy tried not to look shocked, he couldn't believe it, Kate had left the Navy for him, no way in a million years would he have though that she'd be the one to break it off. He put a hand on her arm to reassure her.

"Kate, I'm sorry..."

Kate looked back down at her feet, sympathy was the last thing she wanted.

"Dylan please don't be sorry, you'll make me feel worse."

Dutchy wanted, needed to know more. This was supposed to be like a classic movie plot, boy meets girl, boy hurts girl and they break up, but years later they meet and eventually they end up together, it's fate, meant to be.

"You can tell me..."

Kate thought she was going to be sick, saying it aloud made it real, it also made her sound like a heartless bitch.

"He doesn't know, Maxine found this job for me, I had 24 hours to get here. Mike is back from patrol tomorrow, I left him a note."

Dutchy pulled Kate in and held her tight, he kissed her head. It was a pretty crappy way to leave but he knew Kate, she wasn't a bad person. For her to do that she must have been so unhappy and she obviously felt terrible about it.

"Kate, it will be okay..."

Kate felt safe with Dutchy, she always had, she let it all out.

"I didn't want to hurt him, but I know he would have done anything for me to stay. I didn't want him to leave the Navy and be unhappy!"

Dutchy sat there still a bit confused at the whole situation, he stroked her back.

"How about we go to my place, have you got somewhere to stay?"

He felt her head move and took that as a yes.

"Well call them and cancel, tell them you're staying with your family."

Dutchy's house.

Kate walked in expecting a bachelor pad, she was astounded, it was clean and tidy, very modern but homely, it was an adult house. She walked around the lounge room and smiled.

"Dylan, wow... you must have a girl then hey?"

Dutchy scrunched up his face in offence.

"Why do you say that?"

She looked around at the art work that hung on the walls.

"Your place is beautiful!"

Dutchy stood there with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Impressed?"

Kate turned and gave him a doubtful look.

"This isn't to impress all the models is it?"

Dutchy rolled his eyes.

"Nah Kate, I grew up a little, about time hey?"

She chucked her bag at him, it hit him with a thud.

"Ok housemate, where's my room?"

Later that night Dutchy and Kate sat in his lounge room having a glass of wine.

"So, how's the Pirie crew?!"

Dutchy shrugged.

"They're a good bunch of people, no Hammersley, I mean you and the boss... oh sorry Kate."

Dutchy stopped himself, it was always Kate and Mike, like Bert and Ernie.

"No its fine, I'm the one who left, I'm going to have to get used to it."

Dutchy topped up her wine glass sensing that this could be a sore subject.

"You could just anticipate what Mike wanted and the team would follow, we were a well oiled Navy machine, it's hard not to compare."

Kate smiled at the sentiment, she couldn't comprehend how they made such a good work team bout could make it work in private. Dutchy could see she was struggling again, he attempted to change the direction of the conversation.

"But I bet you'll get us up to scratch in no time hey?"

Kate was deep in thought, she put down her glass and lowered her head on Dutchy's shoulder, he put his arm around her.

"Thanks Dylan...'

He rested his head on hers.

"For what?"

"Still being here for me after all this time..."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

She didn't respond, Dutchy thought better than to ask anything else, instead he held her until she fell asleep.

The next morning Kate walked up the gang way on to HMAS Pirie, she felt better, not fantastic but being able to talk to Dutchy made her feel a bit more at ease. She went to her cabin and unpacked her bag, Greg knocked on her door.

"Settling in Lieutenant?"

Kate turned slightly, continuing to unpack.

"Yes sir, it's all coming back to me."

"Good..."

Greg hovered at her door awkwardly, Kate felt his presence and didn't know why he was still standing there.

"Is there anything else Sir?"

"Ahh, actually you have a call..."

Kate stopped, the only person who knew she was here was Maxine.

"Ah, must be Commander White seeing...?"

"No, it's actually your husband?"

He sounded perplexed, it was more of a question rather than a statement. Kate heart started to race, she didn't want to take the call but she knew there would be more questions if she didn't.

"Sir, I know it's a little in unorthodox but would you mind if I took it in your cabin?"

Greg's right eyebrow raised as he glanced as her oddly, she knew there would be questions but she had to shut it down quickly.

"Sorry sir, it's private."

He gave her an understanding nod, Kate went to walk out of the cabin, Greg positioned himself in her way.

"Lieutenant, if there is an issue I'd rather know about now."

Kate avoided his glare, she slid past him and looked back.

"No issue Sir."

CO's cabin.

Kate picked up the phone and closed her eyes, she breathed in and out slowly before she put on her best work voice.

"HMAS Pirie, Lieutenant McGregor speaking..."

She pretended she didn't know who was on the other end of the phone.  
Mike's voice came barking down the line.

"Kate! What are you doing? I come home and you have packed your stuff and left?! You left me a note for Christ sake?!"

She didn't really know what to say, she wasn't expecting him to call so soon.

"Mike, I'm sorry..."

He cut her off.

"Sorry!? Are you kidding me?! What the hell is going on?"

"How did you know where I was?"

"Why does that matter? Is that all your concerned about?!"

"Mike I have to go, I will call you when this patrol is over."

"Kate, we're going to talk about this now!"

"Mike, please! I can't, I promise we will talk."

Kate didn't wait for a response, she slammed the receiver down. A feeling of guilt made her stumble, she put a hand on the desk to stand and steady herself. She wiped her face and exited the cabin, Greg was standing at the door like an over protective father.

"Kate, we can't work together if we can't trust each other. I can't have a new XO who's heads not in the game!"

She wasn't ready to explain to the situation to a stranger.

"Sorry Sir, I'm just not ready to talk. I promise I'm 100% committed! I promise this won't affect my work!"

Greg wanted to trust her, her record was impeccable and she seemed so put together but maybe that was the issue.

"Ok Lieutenant, you can tell me in your own time but I'll warn you now my tolerance for drama is low!"

She acknowledged him with a single nod and followed him down the corridor, he showed her around the ship pointing out different areas.

"So, what was your old CO like? I heard you were quite the team."

Kate let out a huff, seriously, did she really have to talk about him?

"Ahh yeah we were together, I'm mean we worked together for nearly 5 years. I guess if you work with someone for that long you get to know what they're like, anticipate their calls."

Greg patted her on the back.

"Don't be modest McGregor! I read his recommendation when you were up for promotion and noted that you were Acting CO on more than one occasion. It seemed that you were a shoe in for the next command, so it surprised me to see that you left Hammersley and the Navy?!."

Kate stopped and looked away from Greg's inquiring glance, he noticed the question made her uneasy.

"Ahh, it's related to the private issue that isn't a problem?"

Kate glanced sideways at him, was it that obvious? Greg chuckled and continued the tour.

"It's okay Kate, we all got outside lives, outside problems but we have to learn how to juggle them if we're going to have a life..."

"Yes Sir, but the navy's my life."

Greg smiled at her, he admired her commitment but also felt for her as she was young and should have more in her life than just the navy.

"You'll soon learn that it probably shouldn't be, you need to have interests outside the navy."

"I'm sorry but I tend to disagree Sir, I don't have time for anything else."

Greg stopped and turned to face her.

"But you're married aren't you? That's an 'other' thing."

It was getting too much, she didn't want to talk about him anymore.

"Are you married Sir?"

A large, proud grin came over Greg's face.

"Yep, 10 years this year."

Kate felt like a failure she barely got through 1. Greg noticed her saddened expression and placed an encouraging hand on her shoulder.

"It wasn't easy X but it can work, your partner just needs to be understanding about our commitment."

Kate shook her head unconsciously, Mike understood the commitment to the navy, it was the whole problem in their relationship. She snapped back to reality and nodded, pretending to agree, she needed to change the subject completely.

"So are we on general patrol today?"

Greg nodded.

"If nothing to drastic happens we will be back in port by 1800."

Navcom - Cairns

Mike walked though the Navcom office like a man possessed, he ignored all the greetings and headed straight for Maxine's office. He stormed in and slammed the door so hard that it made everyone in the main office turn. Maxine looked out to all the sets of eyes on them. She casually walked to the window and drew the blind.

"Did you help her?"

Maxine calmly sat back down at her desk, she started at Mike waiting for him to calm a little. She gestured for him to sit down, he shook his head and refused, she inhaled sharply.

"Mike, she came to me, I thought it would be easier me handling things than anyone else."

Mike walked over and slammed both hands on her desk and lent in towards her. His expression was a mix of resentment and grief.

"I thought you were my friend! You should have told her to stay!"

Maxine paused, she knew he'd try and blame this on her. She stood up trying to make a point.

"Mike, how long have you known Kate? You should know better than anyone you can't 'tell' her to do anything!"

Mike sat defeated and buried his head in his hands. Maxine hated seeing him like this, she wanted to be compassionate but also needed to help him understand the situation from Kate's perspective.

"She made it very clear to me that it's not that she doesn't love you, it's because she loved you that she left."

The statement frustrated Mike more, he threw his hands in the air.

"How does that make any sense?!"

Maxine rubbed Mike's knee with her hand, trying to give him some sort of comfort. She didn't feel a hug was appropriate, even though the blinds ere drawn.

"Mike, look at it from her point of view, she loved you so much she left the navy, she couldn't ask that of you. She was at home, alone, waiting for you every day. She felt that when you had children she would feel even more isolated, even more pressure."

The irritated expression disappeared of Mike face and was replaced by one of despair.

"Max, why didn't she talk to me about this?"

Maxine sighed.

"I think she felt that there wasn't a resolution that made you both happy."

Mike leapt from his seat and paced the room.

"I would have swapped with her, I don't care!"

Maxine gave him an unimpressed look.

"Mike, that's exactly what she was afraid of and you would care! So she felt that if she left that it would be easier, it would be a clean break, you could both have what you wanted."

"But I want to be married to her."

Maxine approached him and grabbed his arm to settle him.

"Mike, just give her a couple of days! You guys need to talk but you both need to calm down first."

HMAS Pirie.

Dutchy and Derrick Greyson were in the galley, Dutchy was making them a brew.  
Greyson sat on the bench drying the coffee cups.

"So... the new XO, I hear you know her?"

Dutchy nodded.

"Yeah, she was my X on Hammersley, great leader and a good woman."

Greyson smirked and whipped the tea towel at him.

"I also heard she hugged you in front of the Commander and the CO."

Dutchy knew what he was implying, he wasn't going to play along.

"Yeah, So!? And where are you hearing this?"

Greyson smirked and acted smug.

"I've got my sources, I just thought it was a bold move that's all, you know they only have to suspect a relationship and you're transferred."

Dutchy shot him an unimpressed look.

"Everyone knows that Greyson! And if you're implying that..."

Greyson walked around Dutchy glancing at him and his body language.

"Okay, okay don't be so touchy, if I didn't know any better I would have thought you had a bit of a crush!"

Dutchy chucked a biscuit at him.

"Yeah, sure! Whatever you say!"

Greyson winked at him, Dutchy left the galley and shook his head. An announcement came over the PA.

"Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations, assume damage control stage 3 condition voyage.

Dutchy and Greyson ran to get their gear, they met Kate and their ET; James Findlay at the RHIB. Kate put her helmet on, Dutchy put a hand her on the shoulder.

"You ready X?"

She nodded.

"Let's do this!"

Greyson looked over towards Dutchy, he looked at Dutchy's hand on Kate's shoulder then looked at Dutchy and winked at him, Dutchy immediately removed his hand.

They stood out on deck, Kate stood in front of the boarding party and addressed them.

"Right guys, suspected FFV. When we get to the vessel Dutchy your with me. ET and Greyson I want you to check the wheelhouse and for other crew."

They all boarded the RHIB and made their way to the FFV. Kate grabbed the loud-hailer.

"Vessel on my port side, this is the Australian Navy, stop or heave too, we intend to board you."

The boat didn't stop, the RHIB pulled up alongside. Dutchy jumped aboard followed by Kate and the rest of the crew

"Australian Navy! Who is the master of this vessel?"

The crew were surprised by the boarding party, they started to become agitated and aggressive. One of the crew members went for Kate, before she could react Dutchy restrained him. While he was handling the fisherman another one grabbed him from behind and held a metal bar to his neck, choking him. Kate immediately sprung into action and struck the man with her baton, she withdrew her weapon and aimed it at him. Greyson and ET looked at each other, surprised by Kate's aggression. Greyson walked off to check the rest of the boat. Dutchy was on the floor gasping for air, as Kate tended to him another one tried to have a go. She reached for her radio.

"Greyson, ET we need backup here!"

ET ran back to assist, he tripped one crew member and drew his weapon he pointed it at the rest of the fishermen, they back off and then surrendered. They started to tie their hands together. A few minutes later Greyson came wondering back to the deck.  
Kate looked up him angrily while restraining a fisherman.

"Greyson where were you? I called for assistance!"

He grabbed his radio with a puzzled look on his face.

"Ah Sorry ma'am I didn't hear! Radio must have been patchy!"

Kate shook her head, she knew he was lying. The tone in her voice let him know of her annoyance.

"Just inspect the boat for seaworthiness!"

Dutchy stumbled to his feat, rubbing his neck. He reached out a touched Kate's arm.

"Sorry X, I should have seen him coming."

Greyson turned to see their interaction, she was startled as Greg radioed in.

"Everything okay X?"

She picked up the radio staring at Greyson while he walked away.

"All good Boss, a bit of resistance but all under control."

She looked around the deck checking the fisherman's catch. ET came back from the engine room.

"X, this boat is barely seaworthy."

She nodded.

"Captain, X, full load of sea cucumbers on board, recommendation bring the crew onboard and hold them in austere and tow back to base."

"Very good X, see you back here soon."

The crew arrived back on Pirie, Greg was on deck to meet them, he walked up to her smiling.

"How'd it feel X?"

She took off her boarding gear and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Like I never left Sir!"

Greyson walked past Kate with a smug look on his face, she watched him go below, Greg noticed her change in expression.

"Problem X?"

Her gaze turned back toward Greg.

"Ah, not at this stage..."

Kate didn't want to make a fuss, not on her first day, she needed to prove she could handle herself after her promise this morning.

"Good, go have some lunch then."

Senior officers mess.

Dutchy, ET and Greyson were scoffing down their food, Grayson elbowed Dutchy in the side.

"The X totally saved your ass today!"

Dutchy continued to shovel in his food, trying not to react.

"She was doing her job, she good at her job."

Greyson has a sarcastic tone in his voice, he put his fork down and ruffled his hair

"Yeah, you keep saying that! I think you have a bit of a soft spot for her."

Dutchy shook his head still chewing, even if he did he wasn't letting these guys know.

"You know Greyson, I think you might be the one with a crush."

Greyson picked up his plate a bicep flexed a muscle.

"Don't get crushes mate, the girls get crushes on me!"

Kate appeared in the doorway, they immediately stopped talking, she knew they were talking about her.

"Oh, don't stop on my account boys!"

Kate sat down pretending not to be phased by their innuendo and began to eat. Greyson and ET picked up their plates and left, Kate looked at Dutchy for answers.

"Anything I should know about?"

Dutchy looked at her for a moment, he didn't want to worry her further.

"Nah, just stupid boy talk X, I think they're going a bit stir crazy, there hasn't been a woman on the ship for about a year."

Kate wanted to believe him but something told her Greyson was going to be a handful.

"It never changes does it?"

Dutchy looked offended.

"Hey, I wasn't that bad!"

Kate playfully hit him on the chest.

"Dylan, you were the worst!"

He put on his best puppy dog face.

"But eventually you fell for the Dutchy charm aye?

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Just shut up and eat your food!"

The boat pulled alongside the dock, Kate stood on the bridge with the CO and Dutchy making small talk. Dutchy wandered over to check on the crew on deck, he glanced out the starboard window. There was someone waiting on the dock, his eyes widened when he realised who it was. He calmly walked over to Kate and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ah X, you may want to take a look..."

He pointed to the window and handed her the binoculars, she wondered why he was being so coy. She walked over to the window and put the binoculars up to her eyes.

"Shit!"

She froze for a minute, she felt Dutchy walk up behind her, she chucked the binoculars at him and ran down the stairs and onto the deck, Greg looked at Dutchy inquisitively.

"Dutchy?"

"Ahh, her husband is here..."

Greg had a baffled look on his face.

"And she's cursing because?"

Dutchy shook his head.

"Not my business to tell Sir."

Greg walked over to the window, he was curious, he noticed that the man who was waiting for Kate was in uniform. He looked through the binoculars at the insignia on his shoulders.

"Commander?!"

Dutchy tried to busy himself to avoid more questions, he felt Greg's eyes on him, he looked up at Greg.

"What's the Commander's name?"

Dutchy paused, he didn't want to say it, it was going to raise a lot of questions for Kate that she didn't need right now.

"Dutchy?!"

He shuffled though the paperwork in front of him.

"Mike Flynn, Sir."

Greg frowned, where had he seen that name before? Dutchy waited for the penny to drop. Greg realized it was the name on Kate's recommendation.

"Hang on a minute, her husband was her CO?"

Dutchy wanted to escape, he was half way down the stairs and turned.

"Again Sir, not my business."

Greg gave him an unimpressed glare and looked back through the binoculars at Kate's interaction with her Commander husband.

"Bloody drama!"

Kate ran down the gangway, she looked behind her and from side to side to check to see if anyone was watching them. She approached him cautiously, almost wincing with every step, she didn't want him to make a scene, not here, not in front of everyone. She swallowed hard as she stopped in front of him.

"Mike, what are you doing here?"

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone,

I'm currently sitting in the airport lounge and have some time to kill so have just finished this chapter! Hope you're all enjoying the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor did I create them... oh except for the ones you don't recognise! Lol

Please let me know what you think!! Xx

Love, Lies and Life

Chapter 2

Mike stepped forward to hug her, she hesitated, only hours before he was yelling at her through the phone. She didn't want to create a scene so she hugged him back. They separated and he held her by her shoulders.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?"

Kate braced herself for his angry rant, her body shrunk a little. Mike noticed her strange reaction, his expression changed into one of confusion, was she scared of him?

"When my wife just up and leaves, you don't think I'm going to follow? I talked to Maxine, she explained the conversation that you had. I just don't know why you couldn't talk to me?"

Kate didn't expect him to be so calm, an instant ping of guilt struck her heart, she couldn't bring herself to look at him, his heart broken expression would shatter her. She looked down at her bare left hand, she could barely speak, her words came out of her mouth as a whisper.

"It was better this way Mike..."

He cautiously stepped forward and rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

"Better for who? I love you! Tell me, how is this supposed to make things better?"

They both stood there not knowing what to say. Kate heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Greg walking down the gang way. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain, she forced a smile as he approached.

"Ahh Commander Day, this is..."

Greg smiled and held out his hand to greet Mike.

"You husband, Commander Mike Flynn, good to meet you!"

They shook hands, Kate was lost for words, who had told him? Had he checked up in her after their awkward conversation? Mike smiled and gave Greg a friendly nod.

"You too Sir, do you mind if I steal Kate away for the evening?"

Greg could feel the tension between them.

"Well, we have welcome drinks for Kate and the local tonight. Maybe she could make an appearance first, you're welcome too of course."

Mike nodded, Dutchy walked down the gangway with Kate's bag. Mike looked in his direction with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Dutchy?"

Dutchy didn't know whether Kate was pleased to see Mike or not, he gave her a quick glance too see if she was ok, she gave him a small nod indicating she was fine. He turned his attention back to Mike.

"Mike! Good to see you..."

Dutchy shook his hand and turned to Kate.

"Ah, you want me to take this back to our place?"

Mike was about to question their living arrangements, Kate could tell he had a lot of questions, she intervened.

"Oh, I'm staying at Dutchy's until I find a place."

Greg didn't want to be involved in whatever was unfolding before him, he excused himself and left.

The three of them stood there awkwardly, Mike had assumed that Kate had told Dutchy what had happened between them. He was glad she had someone to talk to but he wasn't sure how comfortable he was with it being Dutchy. He knew they had some kind of bond not just as Buffer and XO, but something deeper, more personal. Dutchy broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Back to my place?"

Mike and Kate looked at each other and nodded.

Dutchy's house.

Dutchy got ready in record time and left so that Kate and Mike could talk in private.

Mike paced around the lounge room, he was determined not to get himself worked up.

"Kate, we have to talk about this!"

Kate avoided his piercing eyes and headed to the bathroom to have a shower. He followed her, she went to close the door before he entered but he pushed his way through. She turned on the shower still not making eye contact, Mike stood in front of her and looked at her body language, gone was the strong, stubborn, determined XO that he loved.

"Kate, you can't even look at me?!"

He slowly placed his hand on her cheek, not knowing whether she would pull away. She had no strength left to fight and gave into his touch and lent into his hand. Her gaze slowly met with his, both their eyes welled with tears.

"Mike, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you..."

Mike lent his forehead on hers.

"Do you even love me anymore?"

Kate closed her eyes, she put a hand on his chest, his heart was racing.

"Of course I do Mike, but the past 12 months have not been easy! You're out doing what you love and I'm at home, waiting."

"Well why did you quit then we could have sorted something out..."

Kate pulled away, she could feel herself getting frustrated.

"There were no positions Mike, we would have had to move or if we stayed they would have separated us or you would be at NAVCOM, hating your job."

Kate started to step away, she wasn't having this same argument over and over. Mike reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her back.

"You don't know that, I, we could have tried it! Kate, I love you! We can make this work!"

She so desperately wanted to believe that they could have their happy ending. Mike dropped her hand from his grasp, she thought he was going to walk away but instead lifted her chin with his index finger and with the other hand tucked her fringe behind her ear.

"Kate, you have to believe this will work..."

Before she could answer he pulled her in tight and kissed her passionately, it caught her off guard but she sunk into it. She could feel his hands run down the front of her body, he started to unbutton her shirt and slipped it over her shoulders. He kissed down her neck and continued to undress her. They side stepped into the shower, the water flowed over their bodies, Mike wished that the water could have washed away the past 12 months. Kate pulled away and ran her hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry Mike, I really thought I was doing us both a favour!"

He kissed her on the forehead.

"I know! It's not all on you, I guess I could have done more..."

Kate gently kissed his lips, the kiss got deeper, her body ached for his touch, she ran her hands all over his body. Their passion had faded after failed attempts at having a child, it began to feel more like a chore than anything else. The fact that nothing had happened made her feel less sexual, less like a woman but in this moment it felt like it used to, it felt like love.

The Bungalow Bar.

The crew were already in their usual spot, Mike and Kate approached the door, Mike moved his hand towards hers, he looked at Kate and then his hand, she smiled and intertwined her hand with his. As they entered Greg held up a glass.

"Welcome to our new XO!"

The crew followed the lead of their CO and raised their glasses. Mike and Kate walked up to the group, Greyson got up and handed Kate a glass.

"Dutchy tells me you're in your best form when you're on the vodka!"

Kate smiled uncomfortably, she hoped Dutchy hadn't been telling stories. Greyson focused on Mike.

"And who's this?"

Kate was grateful Mike cared enough to come but she really wished Mike wasn't at the pub, she didn't want everyone knowing her business, they guys were already talking about her; she didn't want to add fuel to the fire.

"Oh sorry everyone, this is Mike Flynn, my husband."

The crew were surprised. Greg stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"*Commander, Mike Flynn!"

Greyson raised an eyebrow and nudged Dutchy.

"I thought there were rules?!"

Dutchy gave Greyson a stern look and shoved his glass in his hand.

"Just shut up and get us another round!"

He ignored Dutchy's warning look, he put his glass back down on the table.

"I'm gonna ask!"

Dutchy tried to grab his arm to stop him, he was too slow, he tried to yell after him not attracting too much attention.

"Greyson, it's none of your business! Greyson!"

He turned and gave Dutchy a devious grin, Dutchy knew Kate didn't need all these questions. Greyson casually strolled up to Kate and Mike.

"So Commander Flynn, you were on Hammersley with the X yeah?"

Mike stood there thinking of the options, he couldn't lie; a simple Google search would blow his cover.

"Ah yeah, why's that?"

Greyson raised and eye brown and gave Kate a dirty look.

"Well, I thought there were rules, that's all?"

Dutchy walked up behind him and kicked him. Mike grit his teeth, why should he have to explain himself to a stranger? He forced a smile.

"Yes, well we worked together for 5 years and realised that we had feelings for each other. Kate decided to leave so we could have a chance at a normal relationship."

Mike wrapped his arm around Kate and smiled at Greyson, he wasn't buying it, he gave them a fake smile and kept probing.

"Oh well that's nice, but you're back now?"

Kate also tried to be polite.

"Yeah, I missed it!"

Greyson could tell he was getting on their nerves but he couldn't help himself. He knew there was more to the story and he was determined to find out.

"So what, you have to be in different ports?"

Greg came over and grabbed Greyson by the shoulder.

"I think that's enough Greyson, I think the Navy would have interrogated them enough!"

Greg led Greyson away, Dutchy walked up to them.

"Sorry Guys, I don't know what his problem is!"

Mike glanced over at Greyson.

"Yeah, I feel like he's trouble!"

Later that night Kate and Mike had snuck off early back to Dutchy's house.

They sat on the couch with a glass of red.

"Maybe it was just the pressure of having a baby?"

Kate swirled the wine around in her glass.

"Maybe I'm not maternal enough, but I shouldn't feel bad about wanting to work!"

Mike took the wine glass out of her hand and put it in the table, he held both her hands in his.

"No and I would never want you to feel like that! But Kate, I have to ask, do you still want children?"

The question hurt a bit, she thought he knew how desperately she wanted a family.

"Of course I do Mike! It's just... it feels like it's my fault that it didn't happen..."

Mike put his arm around her, she lent into his embrace.

"Kate, don't do that to yourself, look I just want to know what I can do to bring you home."

Kate sat up right a little annoyed, did he really think it was that simple?

"I've made a commitment Mike, I'm not leaving after 2 days, maybe some time apart will give us some clarity?"

It's not the answer he wanted to hear, he pushed harder.

"Kate, I love you and you love me, I don't know why this is so hard!"

Kate placed her hand on Mike's cheek.

"Mike, please! Give me 3 months, I need this!"

Mike sat there pretending to think, he knew he wasn't going to win.

"And after 3 months you'll come home?"

She gave him one of her classic "don't push it" looks.

"Mike!"

Kate got up from the couch annoyed, this is how their fights always started, Mike got up and followed her.

"When I get home I'm going to ask Maxine for a shore posting..."

She spun round to face him.

"You don't need to do that!"

"Well I do! I can't stay CO forever, maybe I was being selfish, maybe I put too much pressure on you, please let me do this."

Kate sighed, she needed to hear this 10 months ago, not now.

"Ok, but I'm not promising anything!"

Mike put his hand in his pocket and pulled out her wedding and engagement rings.

"Will you at least put these back on?"

She held out her left hand, he slid the rings on to her fourth finger and kissed her hand.

Dutchy stumbled through the door, he looked like a deer in headlights as he realised that he interrupted a private moment.

"Oh sorry guys, I didn't mean to..."

Mike stepped away from Kate.

"It's ok Dutchy, I'm just leaving..."

Kate grabbed Mike's arm.

"You don't have to go right now!"

"It's ok Kate, it's one more night closer to when I get to see you next."

He kissed her on the lips, lingering ever so slightly. He walked out the door, Dutchy sat on the couch, Kate flopped down next to him.

"Sorry Kate, I didn't mean..."

Kate stopped him mid apology.

"Dutchy it's fine! We're taking a break..."

He gave her a hopeful smile.

"Oh, well that's better than breaking up?"

Kate sighed.

"I still don't see a way that this will end without someone getting hurt."

She put her head on Dutchy's shoulder, he put his arm around her.

"You'll find a way! He loves you!"

Kate looked up at him.

"But is that enough?"

Their eyes met, in that moment Kate realised how much she had missed her old crew, the support, the friendship, they were her family. Dutchy knew more about her private life than most, he was a good friend and he still was, she knew she could trust him. She sighed and snuggled into his nook, he gave her a tight squeeze and a kiss on the head. All of a sudden Greyson burst through the door, Dutchy and Kate immediately stood up but not before Greyson observed them having their "moment", he stumbled towards them.

"Ahh, not so perfect after all are we X?"

He could see she look panicked, he basked in her guilty look. Kare wasn't going to let him have re satisfaction, she stormed up to him.

"You're way out of line Greyson!"

He waived his finger in her face.

"I'm not blind X, or stupid!"

She stood closer to him trying to assert her authority.

"Greyson you're drunk! And whatever crap you're making up in your head right now you can forget it!"

He grinned at her and let out an evil laugh.

"Where's Commander Flynn? Did he find out?!"

Kate looked at Dutchy for help, Dutchy escorted Greyson out the door.

"Don't be an idiot mate! There's nothing going on!"

He closed the door, Kate put her hands over her face.

"This is all I need!"

Dutchy walked back to Kate and out a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"It's ok Kate, he probably won't remember in the morning anyway."

The next morning.

Kate was awoken by her phone, she reached out and patted her bedside table trying to feel for it, she brought it up to her face and groggily answered.

"Kate McGregor speaking..."

"Lieutenant McGregor, Commander Simms. I need to see you and Petty Officer Mulholland in my office ASAP!"

Kate sat straight up, wide awake after hearing her Commanders' irritated voice.

"Ah yes sir, be there in 30."

Kate hung up the phone and ran into Dutchy's room, he was still asleep.

"Dutchy! Wake up! Simms needs to see us, at the rush!"

Dutchy sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes.

"What's going on Kate?"

Kate swung open his wardrobe and threw his uniform at him.

"Get up! Meeting at Navcom in 30!"

25 minutes later Kate and Dutchy ran into Navcom, as they entered Greyson walked out of Commander Simms office he winked at them and left. They knocked on Commander Simms door, he waived them in.

They stood at attention at Commander Simms desk, he got up and walked around the office.

"I have been made aware of a situation..."

Kate and Dutchy didn't dare move, they were silent, their eyes followed him around the room.

"You don't have any idea what this is regarding?"

Kate and Dutchy glanced at each other and shook their heads, Kate cleared her throat.

"No, Sir."

He stopped pacing and stood in front of them, he eyeballed both of them.

"I believe that you two are residing together?"

Dutchy nodded.

"Yes sir, but I don't see how that..."

Simms interrupted.

"I have a concerned crew member who believes rules are being broken and that it could affect operational decisions."

He continued to pace the office, Kate muttered under her breath.

"Greyson!"

Simms turned around to face Kate.

"Something to say McGregor?"

Kate didn't want to argue with her new Commander, but this was serious, she was going to have her input.

"Sir that is ridiculous! I am married and Dutchy is an old friend. What evidence is there to support these accusations?"

Simms shook his head.

"Nothing but an accusation at the moment but the crew member said he witnessed inappropriate contact."

Dutchy was fuming, this could ruin them both.

"I'm sorry Sir but with all due respect, this is crap!"

Kate kicked Dutchy's leg, he couldn't speak to the Commander like that, especially when they were already in trouble. Simms frowned.

"You both understand Navy regulations."

He focused on Kate.

"And this is not the best way to be starting a new posting."

Kate looked at the floor, she was mortified.

"No sir..."

He sat back at his desk and folded his arms over his chest.

"There will be an investigation, I hope that there will be no secrets for us to find."

He opened the door for them to leave, they scurried out of his office and he slammed the door. The staff in the office looked towards them, Dutchy wasn't having any of it. He stopped and looked at everyone.

"What?!"

They all turned busying themselves, Kate whacked him on the shoulder.

"Dutchy!"

He looked annoyed, he wasn't going to stand by and let people gossip.

"Let's just get out of here!"

They walked down the steps of Navcom. Kare let out a frustrated cry.

"Bloody Greyson, I'm gonna kill him!"

"Not unless I kill him first!"

"Why do you think he would have done that?"

Dutchy kept walking.

"Dutchy?"

They stopped, he was about to say something when they spotted Greg walking towards them with an unimpressed look on his face, he firmly grabbed Kate's arm.

"Kate, we need to talk, come back inside."

Both Kate and Dutchy glanced at each other worried, they followed Greg back inside. They entered a conference room, Greg stopped Dutchy at the door.

"Dutchy, you are dismissed. "

Dutchy looked annoyed, he turned around and sat on a bench.

Conference room.

"Kate, please sit."

She tried to be on the offensive.

"Look if this is about the accusation... Commander Simms..."

Greg put his hand up to stop her.

"Yes and no. Kate, I think it's time to explain about you and Mike and Dutchy."

"Sir, there is no me and Dutchy!"

"Ok so you and Mike?"

Kate took a deep breath in trying to think of a way to explain. Greg started the conversation.

"Lieutenant, you need to tell me everything. I've heard stories that I'd prefer not to believe."

Kate looked at Greg, could she trust him? No one but her and Mike knew the whole story. What had he heard? She didn't want to over indulge. Greg could see she was torn.

"Ok Kate, we don't have to do this here. I'll meet you at your house in 20."

Greg didn't wait for an answer, he left the room, Dutchy stood up as Kate exited.

"Kate?"

She kept walking and whispered.

"The CO is coming round in 20, probably best you make yourself scarce!"

Kate and Dutchy's house.

Dutchy poked his head in the door.

"Is he here!?"

Kate ran over to the door and pulled him inside.

"Dutchy! I said to be scarce! He'll be here any minute."

"Kate, I'm not letting you take the blame!"

There was a knock on the door, Kate pushed Dutchy up the stairs.

"Dutchy!"

He continued up the stairs under his own steam.

"Ok, ok, I'm not here!"

Kate shook her head and opened the door making sure Dutchy was out of sight.

"Sir, please come in."

They sat at the table.

"Kate, let me start by saying I believe you're a good officer, excellent in fact but..."

Kate was nervous, she hated being in trouble. She just wanted to get this over and done with.

"What have you heard Sir?"

Greg cleared his throat.

"You and Mike, you knew each other before Hammersley?"

Kate was taken aback; she thought Greg was going to talk about her and Dutchy.

"Err, yeah we did, but what has that got to do with... I mean it wasn't a secret."

Greg looked her in the eye.

"Was the fact that you had a relationship with him while he was you instructor a secret?"

Kate eyes widened, how did he find out? No one else knew, well she thought no one else knew. She couldn't lie, it would make things worse.

"Ahh, not something I advertise Sir."

She shifted in her seat, this was fact was going to make things harder.

"Ok Kate, so then you served on Hammersley for nearly 5 years and I'm supposed to believe that nothing happened in that time?!"

Kate sat up straight, it was the one rule that they had never broken and she wasn't going to be made out as a liar.

"With all due respect Sir, you don't know me and if you did you know that I wouldn't cross that line."

Greg's straight pursed mouth turned into a smile then a chuckle, Kate was confused by his reaction.

"Maxine said you would say something to that effect!"

Kate clenched her fist underneath the table, had Mike told her and she had passed this information on?

"You spoke to Maxine?"

Greg nodded, he could tell she was not impressed.

"I had to Kate, but she isn't my source so don't get angry! Look, I believe you, Maxine has nothing but good things to say about you, she trusts you and has a great respect for you but you can see how this may impact on other issues that arise!"

Kate nodded slightly, as much as she knew her and Mike had done nothing wrong she understood how it looked to others.

"Sir, there is nothing going on between Dutchy and I, we are good friends. What Greyson saw last night..."

Kate stopped, Greg raised an eyebrow. She had gone too far she was going to have to explain.

"Look, Mike and I are going through a rough patch and Dutchy was comforting me, as a friend!"

Greg wasn't impressed that this involved more than one of his officers.

"Ok so that brings me to the next issue. You and Mike have separated?"

Kate paused.

"I don't think that's any of the Navy's business Sir"

Greg knew she was right but he had to ask.

"I'm not judging you! But this has gone too far for me not to investigate all of this."

Kate got up and and filled a jug with water.

"We're taking a break, I missed the Navy, I needed to come back but of course I knew that serving on the same ship wasn't an option. Navcom didn't even like us at the same base. I sacrificed my career so Mike could stay and I ended up resenting the decision I made. I didn't want to resent him for something that was my choice."

She sat back down and poured 2 glasses. Greg looked at her sympathetically; he now understood her resistance in their previous conversation about the Navy being the most important thing in her life.

"So you left and he came here to get you back?"

She nodded.

"We have an agreement, he's giving me time here. He wanted to try a shore posting to see if this could work."

"Ok Kate, you just need to be more careful. I don't need to tell you what this type of rumour could do to your career."

She nodded again, she felt that Greg believed her.

"Yes Sir."

Greg stood and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kate, next time come to me! Don't wait for things to get out of hand! I need you to trust me."

She looked up at him barley making eye contact.

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry Sir..."

He gave her shoulder a squeeze and left, as the door clicked shut Dutchy bolted down the stairs. He ran up to her with a stunned expression on his face.

"You knew the Boss before Hammersley?!"

Kate wasn't in the mood to explain, Dutchy could tell by her expression that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Ok not the time! I'm gonna go speak to Greyson."

Kate grabbed Dutchy's hand to stop him.

"Dylan, please don't! You'll make things worse! The best thing we can do is just act like nothing happened! If there's tension questions will be asked!"

He didn't agree, why shouldn't he defend himself and her. Kate looked at him with a pleading look on her face. He rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? The sad puppy face?"

He dropped it for Kate's sake, he stomped up the stairs. Kate curled up on the couch and picked up her phone. She was torn, she desperately wanted to talk to Mike about it but she also wanted to prove that she could handle things by herself. Mike had a tendency to be over protective and it could make thing 100% worse. She chucked her phone back on to the coffee table and turned on the TV to try and distract her mind.

The next morning - Home Port.

The CO and Kate were waiting on deck for the crew to arrive. Greyson boarded and took off his sunglasses, he had a black eye. He tried to sneak past Greg and Kate without them noticing. Greg put his arm out in front of Greyson stopping him.

"Greyson?"

Greyson purposely avoided eye contact with Kate.

"Care to explain Greyson?"

His eyes darted around, trying to think of an excuse.

"Ahh, just had a big night Sir, tripped and fell, clumsy me."

Greg's eyes narrowed, he didn't believe him, but why would he lie about it? He was sick of all the drama.

"My cabin, now!"

COs cabin.

Greg and Kate stood on one side of the cabin and Greyson on the other.

"Greyson, why do I feel like there's more to this story?"

Greyson's eyes were glued to the floor, he didn't reply.

"Greyson, you will look at me when I speak to you."

Greyson looked up at him sheepishly, he glanced and Kate and quickly looked away.

"Sorry Sir."

He glanced at Kate again, Greg could feel the tension between his crew members, he stepped back and opened his door slightly.

"Ah X, can you give us a minute?"

Kate wasn't impressed, she knew Greyson had an issue with her and now this was his chance to really dig his heels in, she reluctantly left the CO's cabin. Greg shut the door firmly, she stood on the other side trying to listen.

"What's the problem Greyson?"

Greyson shifted on the spot.

"Sorry boss, it's just...she's with him."

Greg tilted his head trying to put 2 and 2 together.

"What? Dutchy did this to you?!"

He nodded slightly.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of the X. He did it cos I reported them..."

"Greyson, this incident aside I have investigated the accusation and I don't feel that there are grounds to..."

Greyson looked up shocked, he interrupted.

"But sir, I saw them, so you're going to do anything?"

"I will have my eye on both of them and I will talk to Dutchy about this incident, he will be held accountable, dismissed."

Greg put a hand on his shoulder to usher him out of his cabin, Greyson stopped and handed him an envelope.

"Maybe you'll have a different opinion after you see these Sir."

Greg paused and closed the door, he opened the envelope and glanced inside.

"Where did you get these?"

Greyson had a self satisfied look on his face.

"Another concerned Navy employee, Sir."

Greg flipped though the photos, he opened the door for Greyson to leave, Kate was waiting in the corridor. They blocked each others path, Kate held her ground, she wanted to let know who was boss and that she wasn't going to back down. He looked her up and down and walked off. Kate knocked on the COs door and entered.

"Boss?"

Greg was sitting at his desk.

"Shut the door X, we have a problem."

Kate cautiously entered the cabin, she knew she had done nothing wrong but instantly felt guilty.

"Greyson has accused Dutchy of punching him because he found out about you two."

Kate put her hand to her forehead.

"Sir, again there is nothing..."

Greg interrupted her.

"Lieutenant, he didn't want to say anything while you were in the room. Kate this is the drama I was talking about, I can't have crew members not trusting each other. I'm going to ask you once and for all, are you and Dutchy in a romantic relationship?"

Kate tried to keep calm, she had to remember she was speaking to her boss.

"No, Sir!"

Greg handed her the envelope Greyson had given him.

"Are you sure?

Kate took the envelope with a annoyed expression on her face.

"What is it?"

Kate pulled out the A4 pictures from the envelope, she shuffled though them, they were photos of her and Dutchy in the Navcom grounds from her first day when she was explaining about leaving Mike. There were pictures of them hugging, touching, Dutchy kissing her head. She shoved them back into the envelope and chucked them on the desk, she had had enough.

"Did he give you these?"

"I can't comment Kate!"

Kate couldn't hold it in any more, she stormed out the cabin and headed for Greyson's cabin. She flung open the door and launched at him.

"What exactly have I done to piss you off?!"

Greyson was startled, he stood at attention but acted innocent.

"Ah X, I don't think this is appropriate."

Kate stepped towards him, their faces centimetres apart.

"You know what's not appropriate? You, making up crap about.."

Greg ran into the cabin.

"XO! "

Kate didn't back down, she couldn't, she had reached the end of her tether.

"You're playing with people's lives! Do you understand? This is not a game!"

Greg had to pull her back.

"McGregor, my cabin now!"

It was like she was possessed, she suddenly realised the scene she had caused and how bad this situation was. She stepped back from Greyson still making direct eye contact.

"Kate..."

She turned and walked to Greg's cabin, he slammed the door shut.

"Kate, that was so far out of line..."

Kate looked at her feet.

"I know Sir."

"Your behaviour will make you look guilty! I have no option to remove you and Dutchy from the ship until this is resolved..."

Kate was shaken, she had always been trusted by her superiors, she didn't know what to say so she ran to her cabin and shoved her things in her bag. She didn't want anyone to see her cry. She walked past Dutchy's cabin, the door was closed. She could hear Greg's raised voice. She was going to stop and wait for him but thought better of it. She saw ET approach and kept her eyes down and continued to walk past him.

"Ahh, why are we delayed Ma'am?"

Kate ignored him and continued walking, he called out after her.

"X, everything ok?"

Dutchy's door swung open, he stormed past ET.

"Buff, what's happening?!"

Greg exited Dutchy's cabin, ET approached him.

"Ah Sir, were behind schedule?"

Greg walked back to his cabin.

"We may not sail today Findlay."

Kate walked out of the HQ grounds; she tried to stop herself from crying but couldn't, her world was falling apart, Dutchy ran up behind her.

"Kate! Wait! Kate! What happened?!"

She spun around but kept walking backwards wanting to get as far away as possible from the base.

"Dutchy, we probably should be seen together?!"

He grabbed her shoulder to stop her walking away.

"Kate, what happened? The CO said Greyson said I assaulted him! And I'm suspended until it's resolved. What did you do?"

Kate took a breath in.

"The CO was presented with new evidence of 'us', also I may have also lost it at Greyson."

Kate's phone rang, she rummaged through her bag to find it, she looked at the caller ID, it was Mike, she declined the call. She turned her attention back to Dutchy.

"Maybe I should move out?"

He shook his head angrily.

"No Kate, it would just give the impression we're doing something wrong and we're not!"

Kate's phone rang again, she declined it again, it rang again. Dutchy looked at her phone.

"Who is it?"

"It's Mike."

"You better answer it, it might be important."

She pressed the green button.

"Mike? I'm sorry, this morning..."

Mike's interrupted her, his voice had an aggravated tone.

"Kate, tell me the real reason you wanted to stay?"

Kate held the phone away from her ear and took a second, what kind of question was that? She didn't understand what he meant.

"Mike, what are you talking about?"

"Don't bullshit me!"

She raised the tone of her voice to match his.

"Mike! I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Someone from your HQ sent me pictures..."

"Pictures of..."

She nearly dropped the phone, she realised they must be the same ones that Greg received.

"Mike, what are they?"

His voice was getting more irate.

"Pictures of you and Dutchy..."

"Mike you need to understand someone is trying to..."

Mike cut her off.

"Cut the crap Kate! You could at least admit it when you've been caught! Such a coincidence that you were posted together, huh?"

Before Kate's mouth couldn't keep up, before she could defend or explain herself he hung up, she stood there speechless. Dutchy didn't quite get the whole conversation but he could tell it wasn't good.

"Kate, what did he say?"

She angrily chucked her phone back into her bag.

"He got the same photos Greg did."

Dutchy still didn't know what these photos were, he was now getting annoyed.

"What photos Kate?"

Kate looked around, she didn't want to create another scene.

"We need to go home."

Dutchy and Kate's house.

They walked in the door, Kate headed for her room, she needed to lie down, Dutchy grabbed Kate's arm stopping her.

"Kate, please tell me what is going on!"

Kate slumped on to the couch.

"The CO has pictures of us together, I think they're from the first day I got here, you were hugging me when I was upset. They looked like security photos. He's saying it evidence against us."

Dutchy frowned.

"That's crap Kate."

She sat up, ready to explain everything.

"It gets worse! Someone also sent them to Mike and now thinks we're having an affair and I was posted here on purpose."

It sounded like a cruel joke, Dutchy sat there not knowing what to say. Kate lay back on to the couch.

"Dutchy, What are we gonna do? They have photos, I don't think denying it is enough? Maybe I should just go home; my career isn't gonna last that long here anyway!"

Dutchy put his hand on Kate's knee, it wasn't like her to give up so easily!

"Kate, we can get through this! I don't know what Greyson's problem is but I bet he's behind this!

Kate looked at him what a guilty look on her face.

"Dutchy I have to ask, did you hit him?"

Dutchy was upset she had to ask.

"Kate!"

He wasn't denying it, she defended her question.

"You were pretty angry the other night!

He raised his voice slightly.

"Yeah, but you saw me go upstairs!"

"Dutchy, you have to understand why I asked, you used to be pretty heavy handed and I'm not hearing you say you didn't..."

Dutchy got up and walked away from her, he couldn't believe that she thought he did it. Kate realised that she had hurt him, she followed and put a hand on his back as an apologetic gesture.

"Dutchy I'm Sorry! I'm just frustrated, I've got too much going on!"

He turned back around to face her.

"Kate, we just need to find out what Greyson's problem is. Are we assuming he gave Greg all the information?"

Kate shrugged.

"Yeah, I don't think Maxine knew about Watson's bay."

Dutchy paused, he had to ask the obvious question.

"Is that where you and Mike met?"

Kate couldn't hold onto this information any longer, it could be public knowledge any day, she might as well tell her side.

"No one knew about that! I don't know how that got out!"

They sat at the kitchen bench, Dutchy wanted to ask the million dollar question, he felt terrible but he had to know.

"Ok Kate, my turn to ask a question, did you and Mike have a relationship before Hammersley?"

Kate closed her eyes, she hated this story, it made her feel and look so weak.

"Kate?"

Dutchy held her hand.

"Kate, you can trust me!"

Kate took a deep breath in.

"Dutchy it's not about me trusting you; it was just a crappy time in my life that's all. Mike was leading a course that I was on, we had an immediate connection. Of course being my instructor and superior it was frowned upon so we kept it on the down low. We had a wonderful week together. I stupidly thought it may turn into something but whether he just thought it was fun I don't know. I woke up one morning and he was gone!"

Dutchy couldn't believe they were talking about the same man, he wouldn't have thought that Mike could do that to someone.

"And then you were posted to Hammersley?"

Kate nodded.

"I didn't know if it was fate or the universes attempt at a cruel joke, but somehow we got over it and were able to form this amazing team. Well until Jim came along..."

Dutchy covered his mouth trying not to let his laugh out.

"You know I didn't see him the first time Jim was on board but a couple of years ago I could have sworn he was ether acting like a jealous ex or an overprotective father!"

Kate nodded in agreement.

"I was so mad, he couldn't have it both ways! You know he turned down 2 promotions, shore postings in 2 years, we could have been together sooner and avoided all of this!"

"So that's why you though his job was more important?"

"Yeah but you know I don't blame him, after being at home I had to come back. I was never going to marry Jim, it was always Mike, but now I don't know. Maybe I'm the selfish one..."

Dutchy touched her left hand and looked at her rings.

"Maybe you're just not ready Kate, I mean things moved awfully fast, you guys basically eloped and you just left?"

Kate chuckled a little.

"I think we were just trying to make up for lost time!"

Kate sat there trying to make sense of the situation she was in, how did it get to this?

"I think I need to go home and try and sort this out, I mean if my own husband doesn't believe me what hope have I got?

Dutchy tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Do you want me come with you?"

Kate shook her head.

"Thanks Dutchy, but it might make things worse!"

End of Chapter 2!

Don't forget to review! Xx


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone,

Hope you all had a good weekend!

Once again thanks to everyone for their feedback.

I'm on a real roll at the moment, have another one finished ready to post after this one!

Disclaimer: I didn't create the characters nor do I own them!

PS: I'm no an expert on Navy protocol so you'll have to forgive me for that... haha.

Chapter 3

Navcom - Cairns

Kate walked into Navcom, she felt multiple sets of eyes on her, she looked at the floor and kept walking. She heard whispers, she hated this, she had done nothing wrong and now it had spread like wild fire, how exactly it had spread to Cairns so fast she didn't know.

She knocked on Mike's door and entered, he turned and saw it was her and looked away in disgust.

"What do you want?"

Kate felt uneasy, like she was talking to a stranger, she walked up behind him.

"I've come back to talk Mike!"

He sat there with his back turned, he couldn't face her, he felt like an idiot.

"Oh, so now you want to talk?"

She took another step closer and tried to keep her voice calm.

"Mike, if I didn't love you why would I be here?"

Mike's blood boiled, he jumped up and confronted her.

"Too save your career? After all that's what's important right?"

Kate stood there silent, she was willing to ignore the jabs and the snaky comments, she knew he needed to let it out.

"Mike, please, let's be fair..."

He stepped closer, she could feel the heat radiate of his body.

"Fair? You want to talk about fair? My wife makes the decision to leave me with no warning..."

She held her ground.

"Mike, you said you understood, you were even willing to take some of the blame!"

Mike's voice got louder.

"That was until I found out that you're having an affair and you've been posted with him. And what's worse is that we all used to be friends! Just get the hell out Kate!"

Kate didn't know what to say, she thought if he saw her he would believe her, she refused to leave. Mike took a deep breath in, she could see he was torn, he was mad but she could see the sorrow in his eyes. He turned his back on her.

"The least you can do is respect my seniority."

Mike sat back down at his desk, he was in a bad way, she watched as he slumped over and put his head in his hands. Kate stood there hoping he would reconsider talking to her.

"Kate, just go! Please!"

Even though she was innocent in all this she felt incredibly guilty. She hated seeing him like this. She spotted Maxine in her office, she was her last chance. She left Mike's office and headed to Maxine's, she knocked on the door.

"Ma'am?"

Maxine nodded at her to come in.

"Kate, how are you?"

Kate sat in front of her on the verge of tears, Maxine had never seen her so defeated. She closed the laptop in front of her.

"Kate, what is going on? I get this call from Commander Simms asking about your integrity and he's asking about you and Mike and then Dutchy..."

Kate was sick of explaining, sick of people not believing her. She met Maxine's concerned eyes.

"I don't know what to do! I know how it looks! I know you knew about Mike and I but there's more to it and somehow it got out..."

Kate looked back at her feet, Maxine was the last person she wanted to explain the dirty details too.

"This could ruin all of us!"

Maxine sighed and got up and sat next to Kate.

"So from what I'm told this Greyson is accusing you and Duchy of having a relationship, an affair."

Kate nodded still not making eye contact.

"Ma'am, it's Greyson's word against mine, what am I supposed to do? Plus it wouldn't have helped that I had a go at him on the ship, that was stupid I'll happily take that one. I just don't know why he would do this?!"

Kate wiped the tears from her face.

"Was he in line for a promotion?"

Maxine shook her head and shrugged.

"I've got no idea Kate."

She desperately looked at Maxine.

"Can you check? It would be on his file!"

Maxine hesitated.

"Please Maxine, for Mike!"

She sighed and got up and sat at her computer.

"Derrick Greyson, hmmm looks like he's been knocked back twice. His attitude has been his main issue, looks like a general smart ass. Look Kate all of this can help your case but it's still not proof he's doing this, you're going to have to get admission."

Kate sighed and looked out the window Mike's office.

"That's never going to happen Maxine, can you do me a favour and look after him?"

Maxine lent over her desk.

"Kate, I have to ask as his friend, is it true?"

Kate froze, she was shocked, she thought Maxine was on her side or at least believed her. She stood up wanting to leave, she wasn't going to let anyone else call her a liar. She stopped at the door and turned.

"Ma'am?! You're the one who found this posting for me!"

Maxine folded her arms on her desk.

"I'm not hearing any denial Kate?"

Kate walked out the door, she paused, she couldn't leave it, she popped her head back in the office.

"I wouldn't have thought I'd have to defend myself to you but I'll say this once, I did not cheat on Mike and I am not with Dylan!"

Kate slammed the door so hard the windows rattled, she had made a scene, exactly what she wanted to avoid. She ran out of Navcom as fast as she could, she walked down to the docks and stood on the edge and took a deep breath in. She didn't know what she was going to do, no one had her back but Dutchy and he was the worst person to be supporting her seeming he was on the other end of the accusation.  
She stood there for a moment and took a few deep breaths in, she turned around to leave, some sailors walked passed her, she nodded at them, one of them winked at her, the others sniggered. She was about to say something but then thought better of it.

Kate took a cab to her and Mike's place. She opened the door and looked around, everything was the same but it didn't feel like home. She sat on the couch feeling like a stranger in her own house, she lay down on the couch and tried to clear her mind, she eventually drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later she was awoken by the door being unlocked, she bolted upright. Mike turned on the light and was surprised to see her, he turned to leave. Kate leapt off the couch.

"Mike, please don't go?!"

He stopped and turned his head slightly.

"You did, why shouldn't I?"

Kate didn't answer, she had no strength left to fight.

"Mike, Please!"

Mike stormed in the house, he was enraged that she had come back to their home after she was the one who left.

"Kate, I can't even look at you little own talk to you! You have no right to be here, you're the one who walked out!"

Kate was shocked by Mike's anger, she thought he might have calmed down since this morning.

"Mike, you're the one who said I should have talked to you and now you're being a hypocrite by not talking to me!"

Mike didn't want to listen to her excuses.

"I think this situation's a little different don't you think?"

Kate walked up to him and put her hand on his chest and stared into his eyes.

"Mike, look at me!"

He reluctantly looked into her eyes.

"I did not cheat on you, I wouldn't do that! C'mon you know in your heart I wouldn't do that!"

Mike sighed and stood there, their eyes locked.

"Mike, it's me, Kate, your wife...:"

She stepped closer and laid her head on his chest. Mike tried to stay strong, stay mad at her.

"Kate, please you can't be here..."

He stepped back from her, she looked hurt.

"Mike..."

He shook his head.

"I can't..."

Kate nodded and walked to the door. Mike sat on the couch with his head in his hands, she turned as she walked out.

"I love you Mike Flynn!"

He didn't respond. She walked down the front path, she stopped, she didn't have anywhere to go. She went to the only other place that felt remotely like home.

The local.

Kate sat at the bar playing with her glass, the bar tender poured her a double. She glanced up at him and smiled.

"Thanks!"

A young guy walked up to the bar and looked her up and down, he sat down next to her.

"Hey!"

She turned slightly but took no interest in him.

"Hi..."

He scooted his chair closer.

"Rough day?"

She took a gulp of her drink and cringed.

"Yeah, you could say that..."

He signalled to the bar tender.

"Can I get you another one?"

She shook her head slightly and lifted her drink with her left hand.

"No that's ok, I'm flattered but I'm married..."

The guy smirked and finished his drink.

"I heard that was up for debate?"

Kate heard laughter come from a table behind her, she watched as the guy went back to his friends and hi fived them. Kate was furious and mortified at the same time, she swallowed her drink and rushed out the door. She wasn't concentrating on where she was going and slammed into another person. She didn't look up, she felt a hand on her arm.

"Kate?"

It was Dutchy, she threw her arms around him and started to sob.

"What are you doing here?!"

He rubbed her back trying to soothe her.

"I couldn't let you do this by yourself, and by the looks of it Mike hasn't forgiven you?"

Dutchy looked back inside, he could see people watching them. Kate grabbed his hand.

"I've got a room upstairs, I need a drink, come on..."

Dutchy hesitated.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"You know what, I don't care, people are gonna believe what they want to believe..."

Dutchy looked at her sympathetically and wrapped his arm around her. Mike came running into the pub, he was looking for Kate. He felt bad, he shouldn't have flown off the handle. He caught a glance of her getting into the lift, he ran up to it just as the doors were closing, he saw Kate and Dutchy inside. He stood there with a bewildered look on his face, Kate looked up and was shocked to see him. She frantically hit the button trying to reopen the doors but it was too late, they closed. Mike walked out of the pub in a rage. Kate got off the lift on the next floor and ran down the stairs after him, Dutchy followed keeping some distance. Kate chased after him into the car park.

"Mike!"

He kept walking.

"Michael John Flynn, stop!"

He turned and glared at Kate, she swallowed hard, this wasn't going to be easy to explain.

"What Kate? What could you possibly say to make this better?!"

The tone in his voice was spiteful, he had never been so angry. Tears poured down Kate's face.

"It's not what it looks like..."

Mike rolled his eyes with distain.

"Oh yeah, that's the oldest line in the book. Just tell me something, why here in Cairns, in our local pub, where everyone can see? What, you haven't humiliated me enough?"

A roar of thunder startled them both, rain began to pour down on them like it was mimicking their tears. Kate almost had to yell through the sound of the rain.

"So you think it's true? Deep down you really think I would cheat on you?"

They stood there for a moment, rain bucketing down on them, Mike took a step closer to her.

"Why is he here then Kate?"

She reached out and touched his arm.

"To help me! He thought I needed some support!"

He stepped back out of her reach, he shook his head not believing her.

Kate was almost hysterical, she couldn't believe he didn't trust her, after everything they had been through.

"Mike! Please! What can I do to make you believe me..."

Dutchy couldn't stand seeing her like this, he tried to help, he stepped towards Mike to try and reason with him.

"Mike, Kate and I are just friends, don't chuck this away because of a stupid rumour!"

Mike gave Dutchy a disgusted look and before he knew it his fist was swinging towards Dutchy's face. It connected hard, right on his cheekbone, Dutchy wasn't expecting it, he dropped to the floor. Mike shook his hand in pain. Kate pushed him back shocked, he was not normally a violent person.

"Mike! What the hell?"

She knelt next to Dutchy and helped him up, Mike walked away shaking his head.

"Dutchy, are you ok?"

He held his hand to his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I can't believe he thinks it's true! C'mon! Let's go back inside!"

Kate's room.

She helped Dutchy to the sofa and grabbed the phone on the desk and ordered ice and a bottle of scotch. She sat on the couch and gently inspected his face.

"I can't believe he did that! I'm sorry you're involved in this mess!"

Dutchy winced as she touched his face.

"It's ok Kate, it's not your fault, it's bloody Greyson's... although I can't believe he doesn't believe us."

Kate got up and grabbed some towels and started to dry her hair.

"I think I really hurt him Dutchy, or maybe this is his way of getting back at me for leaving? Maybe it's just easier for him to believe I'm having an affair rather than to think I was so unhappy that I left?"

Kate sat back on the couch and wrapped a towel around him.

"But I thought you sorted that out? I thought he even took some of the blame?"

Kate shrugged, she had no idea what to think.

"So did I!"

Room service knocked on the door, Kate took the ice and wrapped some in a face washer and put it up to Dutchy's cheek. She then poured two glasses, she handed one to Dutchy, they both swallowed it in 1 mouthful. She poured another, Dutchy put a hand over her glass, stopping her from drinking it.

"Do you think this is the best idea?"

She slapped his hand away and swallowed the drink.

"Why not?"

Dutchy couldn't think of a good reason why, he was just in protective mode.

An hour later Kate had done most of the drinking, she had fallen asleep on the bed. Dutchy got up and opened the door, he checked to see if the coast was clear.

He was sneaking down the hallway when he ran into Maxine.

"Commander White, how are you!?"

Maxine had a suspicious look on her face.

"Dylan, what are you doing here?"

He knew how this looked, why do these things keep happening?

"I was just on my way to see Mike actually, what are you doing here?"

Maxine raised an eyebrow.

"I meant, what are you doing coming from Kate's room?"

Dutchy let out a frustrated huff.

"Will all due respect Commander White..."

She didn't mean for it to sound like an accusation.

"I'm sorry Dutchy, it's hard when personal and professional situations mix. I'm Mike's friend and boss..."

He interrupted, he was sick of Mike coming off as the victim.

"I know, but you were once Kate's boss and friend, well I thought you were?"

Maxine looked guilty.

"I know, look that's why I'm here, I went to try and talk to Mike, he thinks it's true. Look at it from his point of view, Kate left him with no warming, she ended up posted with you and staying at your house and he umm showed me the pictures..."

Dutchy was getting frustrated, why didn't anyone believe them?

"Ma'am! Seriously? You found her the job in Darwin!"

Maxine could tell he was getting worked up, she held her hands up like she was surrendering.

"I know, Kate said the same thing, that's why I went there to try and talk, to try and convince him to hear her side. I tried to explain about Greyson..."

Dutchy looked back towards Kate's room.

"Ah, if you're here to talk to her now is probably not the best time, she's ahh napping..."

Maxine wasn't quite sure what was going on, she knew he was lying but maybe it was better that she didn't get involved.

"Okay, well good luck with Mike!"

Mike's house.

Dutchy knocked on his door, Mike walked up to the peephole and saw it was Dutchy.

"There's no point being here!"

Dutchy knocked persistently on the door.

"Mike, give me 5 minutes, I'm not going away until you listen!"

Mike stood at the door trying to decide whether to let him in, the knocking got louder. Mike let out a huff and opened the door.

"Can I at least come in? I don't think I should be talking about it on your door step!"

Mike opened the door, they walked over to the couch and sat down. They sat in silence for a moment, Dutchy didn't exactly have a game plan, he just needed to convince Mike that it wasn't true.

"Mike, do you really believe all of this?"

He didn't answer, he sat there stone faced.

"Please, just come and talk to her! I think she's about ready to give up! How is she supposed to fight this if you don't believe her?!"

Still no response.

"We are not having an affair, do you really think we would do that too you? She helped me through some things, sure were close but that's all! Are you one of those people who believe that guys and girls can't be friends?"

Dutchy could see Mike was thinking. Mike knew deep down that Kate wouldn't do that too him, he was just so angry that she left.

"Just go and see her, see how hurt she is, she needs you! She loves you!"

Mike couldn't take it anymore, he leapt up.

"What about when I needed her huh? Don't you think I was hurt when she left?"

Dutchy was startled, Kate was right, he was still mad about her leaving. He didn't want to start another argument.

"Mike, I thought that you had sorted that out?"

Mike sighed and sat back down.

"We did, but it doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt..."

He patted Mike on the back, his phone beeped, it was Kate asking where he was, he ignored it.

"Mike, if we were together then would I be here trying to convince you to go see her. You're pushing her further away, you're the only one who doesn't believe her! Even Maxine believes her..."

Mike glanced at him sideways.

"You spoke to Maxine?"

He nodded.

"Well she came looking for Kate at the pub. Did you at least listen to her talk about Greyson, you even thought he was trouble Mike, we think he is behind this! He was on her case from day one, he was up for her job! I don't know where he got those pictures but that was the first day she got here, she was upset about leaving you, I was comforting her, that's all."

Mike took a deep breath in but said nothing. Dutchy waited for a moment and walked to the door. He turned as he heard Mike's voice.

"Ok, I'll go see her...and I'm sorry about your face!"

Dutchy laughed.

"It's ok I probably would have done the same thing!"

Mike knocked on Kate's hotel door, she swung the door open.

"Dutchy?!"

She cringed when she saw it was Mike, not the perfect greeting.

"Mike! Come in! I'm glad you're here!"

They sat on the bed.

"What made you come back?"

He had an unimpressed look on his face.

"Dutchy actually..."

Kate eagerly grabbed his hand with a hopeful look on her face.

"So you believe me?"

He squeezed her hand and sighed.

"Kate, why would someone accuse you of this if they didn't think it wasn't a little bit true. You can't tell me that you didn't have some sort of feelings for him cos I'm pretty sure you did when we were back on Hammersley."

Kate looked at her feet, after a few seconds she lifted her head. She was about to speak when Mike interrupted.

"The truth Kate!"

She looked him straight in the eyes.

"Mike, it was for a fleeting second! It was when we were rocky, he made me realize a few things about life and... Mike, he's a good guy. We are friends, that's all. YOU are the love of my life."

Mike half heartedly smiled.

"Kate, you need to understand that I would do anything for you! I know you think I would be unhappy without the Navy but I will be happy as long as I'm with you."

Kate wanted to argue the point but they needed to be productive.

"Ok, so we agree that we can't go making life changing decisions without talking about it! "

Mike nodded, Kate lent forward to hug him.

"You know we're both so pig headed sometimes! We're actually the same person!"

She laughed at her comment. Mike smiled, he then realised he hadn't heard her laugh for months. He gently touched her face.

"It's good to hear you laugh Kate."

Mike slowly leant forward and gently kissed her lips.

"Ok then, let's figure this out so you can go back to work!"

She smiled and kissed him again, they were interrupted by her phone, she got it out of her handbag.

"It's Dutchy."

Mike rolled his eyes.

"Mike! 5 minutes ago he was the only one on my side, he wants to know if we talked, you should be happy that someone else has my back!"

Kate replied. "It's all good, I'll call you later."

Mike sighed.

"You're right, he's a good crewmate and a good friend!"

There was a knock at the door, Kate opened it and was surprised to see Dutchy standing there.

"Dutchy?!"

He stepped inside the room.

"I have a plan!"

Mike and Kate looked at each other with a puzzled look on their face, Dutchy smirked.

"It's all arranged, you just need to give the word!"

The next day - Cairns airport.

Kate and Dutchy waited impatiently at the departures gate, a voice came over the PA.

"This is the final call for flight VA485 to Darwin."

Kate looked at her watch and looked out into the crowd of people.

"Where is she?"

A relieved expression came over their faces when they saw Jessica Bird running towards them. She halted in front of them, her bags tangled around her.

"I'm sorry! I'm here! I'm here!"

Kate smiled and hugged her.

"Bird! Thank you so much for doing this!"

Dutchy picked her up and squeezed her.

"Hey free trip to Darwin! And how could I not help out my favourite Navy couple?"

She realised what she had said and awkwardly tried to correct her statement.

"Oh I'm not saying, I mean, like, you guys are..."

Kate and Dutchy laughed, they grabbed her bags.

"It's fine! C'mon well miss the plane!"

Dutchy's house.

They all walked in, Jess dumped her bags on the floor and looked around gobsmacked.

"Wow Dutchy! More mature than I thought!"

Kate laughed and elbowed Dutchy in the ribs.

"See Dutchy, it wasn't just me who thought you were immature!"

They sat on the couch, Jess grabbed her backpack and started to pull things out of it.

"Ok I've got everything, burner phone, cute clothes, tape recorder, I'll record it on my phone for back up too."

Kate and Dutchy nodded along.

"So what exactly do you want me to say?"

Kate looked at Dutchy with a grin on her face.

"We need him to think you hate me! We need an admission!"

Dutchy patted Bird on the shoulder.

"Oh and he likes them dumb!"

Bird frowned and slapped Dutchy's hand away.

"Ugh, guys are gross!"

Dutchy looked hurt, Kate pinched his cheek and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway so our local is called Monsoon they should be there round 7. We'll try and get a table out of sight."

Kate handed her a photo.

"This is what he looks like."

Jess' eyes lit up.

"Oh he's cute, this won't be hard!"

Dutchy snapped his fingers in front of Jess' face.

"Hey! You need to focus! Our careers are resting on your shoulders!"

Jess chucked the photo on to the coffee table and leant back into the couch and crossed her arms.

"Okay, okay no pressure or anything! It'll be fine! Piece of cake!

Later that night - Monsoon Bar.

Jess was sitting at the bar twirling her hair in her fingers. Kate and Dutchy were sitting around the corner from the bar but had a clear view of her. The Pirie crew entered the bar and made a b line for the bar. Greyson immediately noticed Jess. Dutchy nudged Kate.

"Like a moth to a flame!"

Kate rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink.

"Let's just hope this works!

Greyson sat next to Jess and stared at her.

"Hey!"

She glanced at him out the corner of her eye.

"Hey!"

He ordered both of them a drink and moved closer.

"So... I would have definitely noticed you here before, you new in town?"

Jess took a sip of her drink trying not to seem too interested.

"Ah yeah, hoping to be posted up here actually."

Greyson raised an eyebrow.

'Really? You're in the Navy?"

Jess swallowed her drink and went to walk off.

"Yeah! What? I don't look like I could be in the Navy?"

Greyson grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Oh Sorry, no it's not that, it's just normally they don't come as attractive as you!"

Jess rolled her eyes, he handed her a shot, they swallowed them. She grabbed her drink and left him at the bar and sat at a table. Kate hit Dutchy on the arm.

"What is she doing?"

Dutchy laughed.

"Oh she's good, she playing hard to get!"

Kate pretended to gag and slapped him on the arm.

"She's right, you guys are gross!"

Greyson followed her to the table.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you!"

He sat down next to her at the table, she glanced at him sideways.

"Yeah, well you know there are rules!"

Greyson winked at her.

"Yeah, only if we're on the same ship and we're not expecting any new crew members..."

He put a hand on her arm, Jess glanced down and it and took a sip of her drink. He moved his arm and cleared his throat.

"So where are you posted currently?"

Jess acted vague and disinterested.

"Cairns."

"There are a few ships there, which one?"

Jess took another sip of her drink and looked around.

"Ah Hammersley."

Greyson's eyes widened.

"Oh, so you'd know my mate Dutchy and our XO?"

Jess pretended to be excited.

"Yeah, Dutchy! He's great! He was such a cool guy!"

Greyson interrupted, he didn't actually care what she thought of Dutchy, he wanted the dirt on Kate.

"Ah and what about the X?"

Jess let out a groan.

"Ah, yeah she was umm..."

Greyson nudged her, encouraging her to say what she felt.

"C'mon you can tell me! I've got some stories..."

Jess smiled.

"Oh like what?"

Greyson shook his head.

"No, you first!"

Jess threw her hands in the air pretending to be frustrated.

"OMG, she was the worst! I swear she hated me and I had no idea why! Maybe she liked being the only girl?"

Greyson smiled with delight, he couldn't wait to get the gossip but he wanted to play it cool. He called the waiter over and ordered another drink.

"Really? She hasn't been on the ship that long, I don't know her that well, what's she really like?"

Jess looked around.

"Oh I don't know if I should really be gossiping, some people really like her!'

"Yeah like Dutchy?"

Jess pretended not to know what he was getting at.

"Well I dunno, they worked well together but not like that. She was always just so demanding, nothing was ever good enough and we thought it was totally hypocritical that she ended up with Mike! Hello? Do the rules not apply to Little Miss Perfect!?"

Greyson lent back in his chair.

"Ha, well you've obviously not been privileged to what's been happening here?"

Jess shook her head.

"Nah I've been on leave?! You gotta update me!"

Jess put her hand on Greyson's leg. He leaned in, Jess followed.

"Rumour has it that Kate and Dutchy are an item."

Jess hit him on the shoulder.

"No way! She's married to Mike, who would believe that! He's a Commander; no one is going to take that on!"

Greyson nodded with a grin on his face, Jess shook her head.

"I don't believe you!"

Jess got up to leave, Greyson looked around to check if anyone was listening, he grabbed her arm.

"I saw them with my own eyes!"

Jess stopped and turned back around.

"What!? So you actually saw them? What kissing? Doing other things?"

Greyson broke eye contact.

"Well not exactly, they were hugging."

Jess looked disappointed and sat back down.

"Well that's not enough!"

Greyson lent into towards her.

"It sounds like you want her to be in trouble?"

Jess had an evil grin on her face.

"Well I'm not gonna lie, a part of me would like to see her squirm! I would be satisfying! So you actually went to your Commander about this!?'

Greyson folded his arms over his chest and nodded proudly.

"Yeah, you know what's even better, my mate had some security footage of them pulled, he turned them into photos and I gave them to my CO, I couldn't have planned it better, they're hugging and he kissed her head!"

Jess acted unimpressed.

"But that's all? They're not going to believe you just off that evidence?"

"Well it seems that they are. Plus I must have hit a soft spot for dear old Kate cos when our CO showed her the photos she lost it and came storming into my cabin! She went off! The CO heard it and he basically had to drag her out my cabin! She's dug her hole pretty deep! He even sent them to her husband! He doesn't even believe her!"

Jess froze, she tried to hide her concern.

"Wow, that's pretty dark, you could ruin her marriage."

Greyson shrugged and laughed a little.

"Well from what I heard, it was already ruined, she left him to come here!"

Jess tried not to look too surprised, Kate had not told her the reason she was in Darwin. Greyson took another swig of his drink.

"Hey, you know the expression, go hard or go home!"

Jess was still thinking about Kate and Mike, she had to concentrate and not get side tracked, she needed a confession.

"So what's she done to you that's so bad? She's only been here for what like a week? She tortured me for years so I can understand if I held a grudge but you haven't had Kate's wrath yet?"

Greyson swallowed his drink.

"Another?"

He got up, Jess put her hand on his arm.

"Oh c'mon you can't leave a girl hanging!"

He smiled and signalled the bar tender for another, he brought it over and they sat back down. She put a hand on his arm.

"So, what did she do to you?"

An angry expression came over his face.

"She took my job!"

Jess frowned.

"What? So you were in line for the XO position?'

He nodded and took another drink.

"Yeah basically a shoe in, then my Commander gets a call, a really experienced XO with shining recommendations wants a transfer and poof, I'm nothing!"

Jess put her hand on his leg.

"But I don't see how you're going to get this to stick if you don't have someone to back you up!"

Jess grinned.

"But I could help!"

Greyson held up his glass then looked at her funny.

"So why would you help a stranger bring down an XO?"

She whispered in to his ear.

"Because I want to see her get what she deserves!"

They clinked their glasses together.

"Well, you'll need to report to our Commander and make something up, like you've always suspected it, you've seen them kiss or something!"

Jess hesitated, if she lied and it didn't work she would be in trouble.

"Hmm, well I don't know how comfortable I feel making things up."

Greyson rolled his eyes.

"You're either in or you're out, it's not necessarily lying either, stretching the truth? Look the more people hear about it the more momentum it gathers, people love to believe a scandal!"

The both laughed.

"Ok, so how do I get a meeting with your Commander? I want them there too! I want to watch the look on her face!"

Greyson put his arm around her.

"Leave that to me! So umm you want to get out of here?"

Jess shook her head and wiggled her finger in his face.

"We need to do this right! If they see me leave with you then they'll think that we came up with this! Here I'll give you my number, let me know when we have the meeting! Remember they have to be there, that's half the fun!"

Jess wrote her burner phone number on his arm. She kissed him on the cheek and walked out the bar. She ran to Kate's car and got it, a few seconds later Kate and Dutchy followed. Dutchy patted Jess on the shoulder.

"Awesome work Bird, man if ever need some under cover ops done I know the woman to call!"

She smiled and looked at Kate.

'I leant from the best!"

Jess passed Kate the tape recorder; she rewound it a bit and hit play. "She took my job!"

They all smiled, Kate stopped the tape.

"I can't wait to see the look on his smug face!"

Jess's phone beeped, it was Greyson. "Meeting tomorrow, 9am". She replied "That was quick!"

Coonawarra Base 0900

Greyson strolled into HQ's main office, he could see Kate, Dutchy and Jess standing in front of the Commander. He knocked on the door and let himself in.

"Good morning Commander!"

Greyson stood there with a proud grin on his face. Dutchy and Kate purposely looked guilty. Commander Simms cleared his throat.

"So Greyson, Midshipman Bird has been informing me of some very important facts about your accusations against Petty Office Mulholland and Lieutenant McGregor."

Greyson nodded and smiled.

"Yes Sir, her information is very important to the case."

Simms pressed play on the tape recorder. "My mate had some security footage of them pulled, he turned them into photos and I gave them to my CO, I couldn't have planned it better, they're hugging and..."

Greyson's smile disappeared when he realised what Jess had done, he tried to back track.

"Sir, she's setting me up!"

Simms held up his hand.

"No Midshipman, it seems that you are the one that has set up Dylan and Kate! Don't bother trying to explain, I have heard the whole tape and it's very clear that you had an agenda from the beginning. The Navy doesn't stand for this type of behaviour, you will be dishonourably discharged and you are lucky that these two are not suing for deformation!"

He signalled 2 officers into his office.

"Escort Mr Greyson from the building and be sure he returns his uniform and passes."

Greyson left with the officers without a word. Jess exited the office and waited outside. Commander Simms stood in front of Kate and Dutchy.

"On behalf of the Navy, I'm sorry you had to go through this, he was very convincing! You of course well be cleared of all charges and will be returned to duty ASAP."

Kate cleared he throat.

"Thank you Sir, but can I push my luck and ask that I have a week off before I return."

He nodded.

"I guess we owe you that much, very well as long as I can replace you that's fine.

Dutchy and Kate walked out of his office smiling, he nudged her with his shoulder.

"Still make an awesome team!"

Bird walked up to them smiling.

"Jess, thank you so much! We couldn't have done this without you!"

Kate hugged her.

"Don't mention it! I just wish we had more time to catch up!"

Dutchy playfully punched her on the arm.

"Well next time we're in Cairns I promise we'll have a Hammersley reunion!"

Bird smiled.

"Done! So I guess I'll see you soon then!"

Kate and Dutchy drove back to his house, there was a strange car in his driveway. They got out the car puzzled about who's it was. Mike got out the car and ran over to Kate, he picked her up and hugged her.

"Mike! What are you doing here?"

He put her down and kissed her.

"I've taken some leave, this wasn't the time to be apart! What's happening? Did it work?"

Kate and Dutchy looked at each other and smiled.

"Like a charm! I'm, we're in the clear!"

Mike hugged her again, he walked over to Dutchy and shook his hand.

"Couldn't have done it without you mate! Thanks again!"

Dutchy pulled him in for a hug.

"All good, it was all for selfish reasons of course, couldn't lose the best XO I've ever had!"

They laughed, Dutchy nodded towards Mike's car.

"So, you staying for a while? You know you're welcome to crash here right?"

"Thanks, actually I've got some news..."

Dutchy nudged Mike.

"Sounds serious, come in and you can make the announcement!"

They walked into Dutchy's house and sat on the deck.

"So, with me at Navcom there's a CO's position available and Maxine wants to offer it to Kate..."

A smiled appeared on her face, she looked at Mike and then Dutchy, he tried to look happy for her, she could tell straight away that he was disappointed. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dutchy, I promise I'll visit!"

Mike cleared his throat.

"Actually, there's a job for you too Dutchy! XO, if you want it!?"

Dutchy's eyes lit up.

"Really?!"

Mike nodded.

"Maxine is happy to give you guys some time to get back. The ship is in for its scheduled maintenance so it should be at least a week. She has also arranged some replacements for you so Commander Day won't be left in the lurch!"

Dutchy jumped up with excitement.

"So it's all arranged then? We're going back to Cairns?"

Mike smiled and nodded, Dutchy went and got a bottle of scotch from his liquor cabinet.

"A celebratory drink is in order I think!"

He poured 3 glasses.

"To the Original Crew!"

They clinked their glasses together.

2 weeks later.

Kate and Dutchy stood on the deck of Hammersley waiting for the crew. As the crew approached they saw them and ran aboard, they had no idea who was replacing Mike and the X and they were thrilled to see them. Kate settled them down.

"Ok guys, we've got work to do! Let's go!"

Bird boarded the boat, Dutchy pout a hand out to stop her.

"See I promised a Hammersley reunion when we came back!"

Bird laughed and cleared her throat.

"Permission to speak freely X?"

Dutchy nodded. She jumped up and hugged him, Kate walked up behind them. Bird realised how inappropriate she was being, she stepped back from Dutchy.

'Sorry Boss, actions speak louder than words in my opinion."

Kate laughed.

"It's ok Bird, I'm sure none of us are going to accuse you of anything!"

Kate sat in the captain's chair and took the boat out into the gulf. Dutchy walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Pretty sweet huh?"

Kate nodded.

"Yep, and how are your shoulders coping with the new weight?"

Dutchy glanced at his stripes and dusted them off.

"I think they look good on me, don't you?"

He nudged her and laughed.  
2Dads walked over to them.

"That's not inappropriate contact I'm seeing is it?"

Kate and Dutchy gave him a stern look, he backed away looking worried.

"Ok, ok too soon, sorry! I get it!"

They looked at each other and laughed. Kate got up and walked over to 2Dads with a serious look on her face.

"Leader, you want to talk about inappropriate contact?"

2Dads had a nervous look on his face, Kate burst out laughing and hugged him, he froze not knowing what to do.

"It's good to be back!"

He smiled anxiously.

"Good to have you back too Ma'am!"

Kate turned to Swain.

"Swain, you have the ship?"

He nodded and smiled.

"I have the ship Ma'am!"

Kate walked around the ship remembering the good times. She walked into her cabin smiling, she sat at the desk and ran her hands over it. She loved that she could be at work and still feel close to Mike, a tear dropped from her eye. She was startled by Dutchy knocking on the door.

"Kate?"

Kate quickly wiped her face and opened the door.

"Dutchy, what's up?"

He looked at her oddly.

"Everything ok?"

Kate shook her head and shrugged.

"Yeah, ignore me, I just feel strange, like really emotional."

Dutchy laughed and patted her on the shoulder.

"Well you should be, your life is good right? You've just got everything you ever wanted."

Kate leant back in her chair thinking.

"Yeah, I guess... I mean there's still one thing missing but hey, 2 outta 3 ain't bad right?"

Dutchy could see she was struggling a bit, he tired to cheer her up.

"And the best XO anyone could ask for!"

She smiled and playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Want a brew?"

She nodded.

"Thanks!"

Kate looked at the photo of her and Mike on her desk, she took a deep breath in, she was happy to be back but the thought of family still plagued her a little. She shook her head, stop it Kate, life is good.

The day went off without a hitch, everything ran smoothly and they arrived back in port as scheduled. Mike was waiting for Kate at the dock, she disembarked the boat and smiled when she saw him.

"What a nice surprise..."

Mike kissed her, 2Dads wolf whistled from the deck, they both rolled his eyes.

"Hi to you too 2Dads!"

2Dads gave him a cheeky smile and a wave. Kate hugged him.

"Be careful, I could get used to this welcoming party!"

Mike kissed her again.

"I promise I will do it as much as I can! So, how was your first day Lieutenant Commander?"

"Just perfect..."

A tear escaped her eye, Mike wiped it away with his finger. Kate laughed and shook her head.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, I've been emotional all day!"

Mike kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't be silly Kate, you've had a rough month. You're heads probably just catching up..."

She nodded and rolled her eyes, she just felt so silly.

"Yeah you're right, everything is just falling into place and I'm scared something's going to happen..."

Mike grasped her shoulders and squeezed them.

"Kate, stop worrying, you're allowed to be happy! You have everything you've ever wanted!"

She shook her head and laughed.

"You know Dutchy said exactly the same thing! Ugh ignore me! I've just gotta drop off some paperwork, I'll see you at home..."

"I can wait!"

She shook her head.

"It's fine, I gotta talk to Maxine anyway, I'll see you at home."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked into Navcom.

2 hours later Kate hadn't returned home, Mike was starting to worry. He tried to call Kate, there was no answer. He was about to call Dutchy when Maxine called.

"Max?!"

"Ah yeah, Mike I need you to come into Navcom, we need to talk..."

Maxine sounded nervous, Mike stomach flipped.

"What's going on Max, you're scaring me..."

"I'll see you in a minute Mike!"

Mike was confused, he had no idea what was going on. He felt sick, a sense of panic came over him. He grabbed his keys and wallet and raced to Navcom.

End of Chapter 3

Don't forget to review! I promise chapter 4 will be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone!

So here's the final chapter, hope everyone has enjoyed the drama haha.

Disclaimer: I obviously didn't create the characters or nor do i own them else it would have ended sooooo differently lol.

Feedback is greatly appreciated. :)

Love, Lies and Life

Chapter 4

Mike parked in the undercover car park, Dutchy was waiting for him at the lift.

Mike got out of the car and ran towards him, he looked panicked.

"Dutchy, do you know what's going on?"

He shook his head and handed him a dry cleaning bag.

"All Maxine said was that you needed to look presentable..."

Mike was confused, he took the bag from Dutchy and went and got changed.

Dutchy waited for Mike outside the men's room. Mike exited wearing a grey suit, Dutchy nodded approvingly.

"Nice, Knocker has good taste..."

Mike straightened his jacket as they walked down the corridor.

"Mmm, nothing good comes out of being dressed in a suit..."

Dutchy shrugged.

"It can't be that bad?"

Mike grabbed Dutchy's arm.

"Have you seen Kate?"

Dutchy pretended to look around the corridors.

"Ah yeah, she's around here somewhere, but you'd better go see Maxine first..."

Mike walked quickly to Maxine's office, he noticed the blinds were drawn. He knocked on the door impatiently, there was no answer, he knocked again. He took a deep breath in and turned the handle. Maxine's face appeared in the small opening of the door, she stopped him from opening it. He tried to peer his head into her office.

"Max, what is going on?"

Maxine held him at bay.

"Mike, I just need you to..."

Mike was getting more panicked, he pushed on the door.

'Maxine, where's Kate, what is happening?"

"Just calm down Mike..."

Something wasn't right, he was full of fear, he pushed through the door nearly falling flat on his face. He regained his balance and looked up, he froze. The Hammersley crew were standing in their Whites, he slowly approached the group with a puzzled look on his face. They parted to reveal Kate wearing a white lace off the shoulder dress, she turned and smiled at him. He walked up to her and held her hand and looked around.

"Kate, what's going on..."

She kissed him on the cheek.

"Sorry Mike, I wanted it to be a surprise..."

He still wasn't 100% sure what was happening.

"What?"

Kate put her hands up to Mike's face.

"Mike, we have been through a lot this past year and here we are still together. In the end all that matters is that I love you and you love me, we can get through anything. We are meant to be! Will you marry me? Again?"

Mike laughed nervously.

"What?"

Kate turned to Maxine and whispered in her ear.

"What did you say to him, he's totally freaked out?"

Maxine smirked.

"You said you needed him down here quickly!"

Kate turned her attention back to Mike who was now looking her up and down, slowly realising what was going on. Kate reached out and held his hands.

"Well, I wanted to do this properly, the first time wasn't exactly how I pictured it..."

Mike looked around and laughed.

"And getting married at Navcom is properly?"

They crew laughed, Kate rolled her eyes.

"No, but being surrounded by all the people that are important to us is!"

Mike smiled and kissed her.

"It's perfect..."

Mike and Kate stood in front of their friends and renewed their vowels. They were both the happiest they had been in years.

Dutchy popped the cork on the champagne and poured everyone a glass, he handed them out to everyone. He raised his glass.

"To Mike and Kate!"

The crew raised their glasses and took a sip. Dutchy noticed that Kate put hers down. He walked over to her and picked up her glass and handed it back to her.

"Kate, it's bad luck not to drink after a toast!"

She smiled coyly.

"Sorry, I can't..."

Mike's face lit up.

"Kate?"

The smile grew on her face, she couldn't contain her excitement.

"I'm pregnant!"

Mike picked her up and swung her around.

"When did you find out?"

"About an hour ago! I knew there had to be a reason I was crying at everything!"

She laughed, the crew surrounded them to congratulate them. Dutchy pretended to hold a microphone to his mouth and cleared his throat.

"And now for their first dance..."

He nodded at 2Dads, he pressed play on his phone. The song "I won't give up" by Jason Maraz played.

"I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up."

Mike held out his hand, Kate smiled and placed her hand in his. The crew formed a circle around them while they slow danced. They and looked into each others eyes and smiled. Kate wrapped her arms around Mike's neck and whispered in his ear.

"Now we've got everything we've ever wanted!"

The end.

Thanks for reading everyone! Don't forget to leave feedback! Xx


End file.
